htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Off my Girls!
Roles Starring *Peridot *Decker Featuring *Sharky *Lapis Appearances *Lammy *Giggles *Cuddles *Smelly *Mr. Slithers and Okra *Mayo *Jerold Plot The episode begins with Peridot walking into Sharky's house. She sees Lapis and Sharky looking upset so she asks them what's wrong. Sharky gets up and walks over to the computer and shows her Decker's Website, which has pictures of them on it and a few mean comments. Peridot becomes enraged and vows to take revenge on Decker. Peridot is then seen in her room punching a punching bag with Decker's picture on it. She finally stops however and decides to go sleep with Sharky and Lapis. The next morning Peridot goes down into town and looks around angrily for Decker. She is so mad that she walks into the street without looking and Smelly crashes into her. Because of her super strength, she survives. When she gets out from the rubble she sees Mayo and clenches her teeth angrily since he insulted Lapis and Sharky on the site. She charges towards him and punches him, but due to her strength she punches him into a shop window, severely cutting him. She is shocked, but then she laughs and runs off. Peridot then looks near the cafe and finds several tree friends inside, including Cuddles. She suddenly sits down in Cuddles' booth as he is slurping soup. Cuddles just raises an eyebrow at her, but Peridot picks up the soup bowl and dumps it on Cuddles' head. Cuddles screams in pain and Peridot laughs, but she ends up getting kicked out of the diner. Luckily for her, she finds Decker just outside the diner. Peridot begins slapping a very confused Decker into the street. She then gets a different idea and runs inside to where Lammy and Giggles are. She is seen talking to them and then she points to Decker. Lammy and Giggles suddenly become very angry and storm outside as Peridot watches happily. Lammy shouts at Decker and Giggles almost punches him. Not paying attention to the road, Giggles gets run over by a truck as Lammy and Decker narrowly miss it. Decker puts his hands up in defense as Lammy and Peridot look at him and then each other. The scene changes to Decker's house where he is seen deleting the website as Lammy and Peridot watch. Peridot cheers and runs outside to tell Lapis and Sharky. Back inside, Lammy has somehow killed Decker as his head is smashed into the computer. Lammy drops Mr Pickles and screams as the episode ends. Deaths *Smelly is killed in a car crash. *Mayo is impaled with glass shards *Giggles is hit by a truck. *Decker has his head smashed into the computer. Injuries *Cuddles has hot soup splashed onto his face. Goofs *Smelly is missing her right ear when she crashes. *Jerold's pants are the incorrect color. *Mr Pickles is, for some reason, very large in this episode. Trivia *Spongebobfan123 got the idea for this episode based Peridot's protectiveness over her. *We learn that when Peridot bares her teeth, she has fangs. *Sharky's home is apparently a ship that is stuck in a tree with a rope ladder. *Many male characters used the website including; **Disco Bear **Mayo **Cuddles **Unlucky **Boxer However only Mayo and Cuddles left comments on Lapis and Sharky's pictures. *Mr. Slithers and Okra are seen slightly struggling with a plate in the cafe. *This episode was slightly controversial since the website comments were cruel and a little mature in nature. (mainly the ones about Lapis' small chest size.) *It's also the first time we see the characters using English language. (Granted, it had happened before in both Youtube 101 and Youtube Copyright School but these episodes were made for educational purposes.) Category:Needs image